guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emotes
Strictly speaking, commands like /age, /death, /ignore, etc. are no "emotes". Should we keep them in this list anyway or create another page (with cross-reference), like "chat commands" or something? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:01, 7 Aug 2005 (EST) We have Emote and Emotes. Both articles have almost the same content. One of them has to go (redirect to the other one). Which one? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:15, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) :I'd say the singular emote. --Fyren 09:16, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) Looping Emotes and Syncing Emotes Looping emotes are indicated in the list with an asterisk and a connected footnote. Do you think these would be confused with asterisk used for synch'ing? : I agree that this is confusing to some, I have had queries about it in-game. I recommend ± as the footnote indicator for this page. If we /agree then I can edit the page. --Heurist 02:26, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::I agree that this is confusing, and am making a note to myself to come back here for some revisions. I have some other ideas for organizing too... but discussion of that deserves its own section (see below). --Qrystal 07:29, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Also, the text mentions that some emotes are synch-able. I would think all of them are - am I wrong? : I have tested and all emotes appear to sync on the beat. --Heurist 02:26, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Merge with Commands? I think we should merge Emotes and Commands. The separation is somewhat artificial and I think many users have problems to tell the exact difference, so they come looking for a command and don't find it on emotes or vice versa. The articles are not very long, so we can merge them without any problems. -- 03:42, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm, I seem to recall them being one then separated. I think they are better separated. If you think people will come looking for one in the other, just mention each one in the other's article. --Karlos 05:12, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::There is one problem: People tend not to read, at least not thoroughly. ;) Check the history of Emotes. Quite a few times people have added things that were already listed under Commands, so the edit had to be reverted. The separation isn't quite as self-explanary as it should be. ::I can understand the confusion. It has happened to me too that I looked on the wrong page. For example: /kneel and /fame are more than just a nice animation. They serve a purpose, thus I thought they might be considered a "command". ::I think anything that is being entered into the console and starts with a slash should be treated on the same page in this wiki. It's easier than writing a paragraph explaining why and how we split it. -- 05:51, 3 February 2006 (UTC) :::More evidence that people mix up "command" and "emote": Copied straight from the current version of Avatar: "They are summoned by approaching a god's statue and issuing the command: /kneel". -- 21:37, 14 February 2006 (CST) Agreed to merging. --Xeeron 22:42, 14 February 2006 (CST) :°BUMP° Discussion resumed! I'm starting a veto coundown. If nobody objects by June 6 I will re-merge the two articles under command, leaving emote as a redirect. -- 04:21, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::The veto countdown passed long ago, but I didn't merge so far. The fact that one of the Paragon attributes is called "Command" reminded me of this. So on top of the conflict between emote and command we now have a conflict between two meanings of "command". Thoughts? -- 10:46, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::Simple note at the top of the page pointing out the other article should work fine, similar to what we do with Mission vs. Location vs. Explorable areas that all have the same name (e.g Arborstone). --Rainith 16:12, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::My suggestion, merge commands into the emotes page but list them under a separate heading, make a note on the emote page about Paragon command and on the Paragon (command) page about /commands and /emotes. --Heurist 02:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Missing Emote There is a /rude emote. : Nice find! it's the same as taunt btw 04:07, 4 April 2006 (CDT) There is also an undocumented /.die emote. It doesn't do anything per se, but it does give you an error that is not the standard "Unknown command". Instead, it says "Command not available" in orange text. :i believe that is a dev/gm command, possibly alpha-testing command. a long time ago, at least a year and a half. i overhead a discussion where someone asked for a specific command on the alpha server, i'm pretty sure the answer was something with "/." rather than "/". I can't confirm any of this though. but it makes sense with the command not being available to normal players, rather than just "unknown" Another Missing Emote /poing It its the same as /fistshake Check the emotes Looking through the emotes just now, someone has placed a vulgar emote in the list. Please remove. --Xis10al 17:30, 22 April 2006 (CDT) I have a problem: some of the emotes(/roll ) i can't get 2 work... is it 4 factions only? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Smoky (talk • ) 16:17, 10 May 2006 (CDT). :outside towns only Skuld 16:21, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::meaning that i have 2 be able 2 c a portle thingy? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Smoky (talk • ) 16:36, 10 May 2006 (CDT). :::meaning you must be in an explorable area, such as Pockmark Flats, as opposed to a town or outpost, such as Serenity Temple. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:19, 26 July 2006 (CDT) /Dancenew The /dancenew command does work for all Assassin and Ritualist characters. Although it doesn't do the same thing as is you has the Collector's Edition, the dances do start out differently with either of these classes as opposed to /dance.--Xis10al 06:20, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Nose Pick? Someone claimed there is an emote to "pick your nose" or simulate such an act. Anyone have an idea of how to do it? - Stexe :People in game claim that there are a lot of emotes that really aren't in the game, like /hug. If he didn't show the emote, don't believe him. -- (talk) 10:55, 26 July 2006 (CDT) New Emote!?! I was in GToB and someone was saying to type /balla i tried, and it makes you dance lol same thing for /poing, it makes you "shake your fist angrily"...something tells me Anet might have hidden a few Ghetto Emotes lol...i dont know if i should add them, because im not experianced or anything but someone should =P -- Trynstopme 16:01, 16 January 2007 (CST) :the emote commands work in other languages --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 15:18, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::So must we list the emotes in other languages ? If not, I think we must remove /balla and /poing. Alea 16:36, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::IMO /balla is English, along with /dance. I think it belongs on the list, along with /tanzen which produces the same affect Matrim 20:16, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::/tanzen is german (deutsch) for dance... balla is itallian for "they dances"... and poing is french for fist... so no, they are not a ghetto representation. it is merely allowing non english speaking users to use the emotes as well. Because of this I am now removing the emotes that are from other languages and adding a new section of this article to explain emoting in other languages. --Archmage 11:58, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Organizing this page I think this page could use some of reorganization, and I'm making a note to myself to work on it sometime soon (because emotes are fun, and so should be this page!) I'm thinking that a few headings might make the information in this page more useful: * A "Commands" section, to direct people to the Commands page (much like that page has an Emotes section to direct people here). I do not think that merging the pages would be a good idea, as the Commands page is big enough on its own. Instead, the Commands section would appear on this page early enough to redirect people before they read too much. * An "Emotes" section, just listing the emotes. I'm almost tempted to put the emotes into subsections, but I'm worried that there would be a pretty big "Miscellaneous" subsection, so I'm not sure it would be worthwhile. "Musical emotes"? "Communication emotes"? "Team emotes"? "Emotional emotes"? "Decision-making emotes"? "Special emotes" (though kneel is the only one that comes to mind)? Would this complicate things, or make the page more useful? Suggestions are definitely welcome. I probably won't get around to this part for awhile, so feel free to discourage me from it entirely if the idea sucks. :P I will probably go ahead and do a general revamp first, and then see whether all the emotes can be categorized in a reasonable way. * A "Synching" section would help make that information stand out, and it's such a fun feature that it needs to be better known. Visibility on the Table of Contents would also be good for it. * A Collectors Edition section, so that info is easier to find for those who need it, and easier to skip for those who don't need it. I would also like to petition Anet for some more emotes, because emotes are awesome! But that's a completely unrelated comment. --Qrystal 07:48, 11 April 2007 (CDT) /.gm found a /.gm emote... :results in: Unable to obtain right "game master", for those interested.Newms34 01:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) /balla Found that /balla=/dance, so i added it, not sure if ppl new about it before, but i added it bc it wasnt there. Dean Harper 22:25, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Do ctrl+F and search talk page for stuff like this. Previously removed for meaning dance in a foreign language. --Powersurge360 05:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Emotes Needs moar /cry /sob /sad and /whine ! With today's update we got more than enough reason to use these.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 21:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) /.map Comes up with orange message, must be used by GMs [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 17:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Cutscene Speech Emote? During cutscenes, NPC characters often use what I assume is an emote -- they gesture in a circular motion with one hand a few times, then hold them spread out (I think), before raising their other hand palm up. Does anyone know anything about this? 86.1.192.89 20:54, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Ya ive seen this to and woundred what it is, i tryed /talk, talking and those stuff but its unknown, but speech is a new, i gonna loog in and check it out. /leave Found a new one /leave (leave your party) :/leave is a command not a emote. Much like /kick and /stuck-- - (Talk/ ) 19:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Salto Why the hell does a ''Latin word do anything!? --Macros 21:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :It may actually come from another language version of the emotes (e.g. Italian?), but since it is in the English dictionary, it is listed here? --mendel 09:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::The emotes work in all languages, even such things as /poing (fist shake).-- îğá†ħŕášħ 01:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's French for "fist". (T/ ) 01:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC) /roll Why doesn't Anet let us use this in towns/outposts?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 06:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Because then players will use it to run confidence games on other players and scam them out of their money; so it's to protect the gullible that it's disallowed. --◄mendel► 20:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Corrected the "die" to "dice" in /roll 19:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :That's not a correction. Dice is plural, die is singular. Die is correct there. Nwash 19:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::apolagies R-nz 19:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Is it worth noting that the /aion command has a cooldown? Just been playing around with it myself and it comes up "You used that command too recently, please try again later." Seems to be about 30 seconds. Would a guild hall be considered a town or outpost? I have a feeling it is because I managed to do /roll, and after looking at Town, it seems to fall under that category. Would that be the only exception of a town/outpost? --GW-Helllbringer 02:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Tonics and /aion LOL, they work. Rabbit form and /aion ROTFLMAO Noggieca 21:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) "Arion's" - typo? On October 13, 2009, at 18:44, RoseOfKali wrote: "summon Arion's Daeva wings, requires a spacial key obtained from purchase...", while was able to correct the spacial->special, wasn't sure about Arion's, could someone who plays "that other on-line game" confirm, is Arion's a character who has the "Daeva wings", or is this just a stray 'r' typo? --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Typo. :P RoseOfKali 09:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Suspected was, but as not playing the "other" game, not able to verify in-game and didn't want to make assumptions. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 11:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Not being able to see female characers performing emotes I don't know what i have done, but i cant see any female character perform an emote. Say if i type "/cheer", she just stands there. Although when i type "/zrank" the spear appears, however without my character cheering. Does anyone know a fix for this? Thanks. y0ggi 18:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : This happened to me for just one of my toons. For a week or two, I wouldn't see the emote animations. However, other people did (I asked several). It eventually went away after a game update, which would have involved a -repair of the database on my harddrive. See command line for more, if you don't want to wait for the next software change. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 20:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC)